With the rapid development of science and technology in recent years, using experience of intelligent terminals such as cell phones and the like has also been hit by a great impact, operating from early straight to today's touch-screen operation, from early functional machine to today's intelligent machines. Either form or function, the terminal is undergoing tremendous change.
For example, in order to meet the user's various usage scenarios, terminal which switches modes through the shaft, i.e., through the manner of rotating exists. However, it still expects new terminal which can switch modes in a number of ways.